Lohtu
by Tervatar
Summary: Ithilienin suuriruhtinas Faramir on poissa, Éowyn on lohduton surussaan. Voi lukea vaihtoehtoisesti ilman paritusta tai lievänä femslashina.


Title: Lohtu

Paring: Arwen/Éowyn

Rating: PG

Genre: Draama, femslash

Disclaimer: Kaikki hahmot ovat herra Tolkienin, minä hiukan lainailen niitä.

Summary: Minificci. Ithilienin suuriruhtinas Faramir on poissa, Éowyn on lohduton surussaan.

_Tapahtui viimeisten kesäpäivien vaihtuessa syksyiseen ruskaan, että Ithilienin suuriruhtinas Faramir Denethorin poika väsyi elettyään pitkän ja kunniakkaan elämän ja nukkui pois rauhallisessa aamunkoitossa._

Ithilienin Éowynin kasvot ovat surullisemmat ja lohduttomammat kuin koskaan sinä aikana, jonka Arwen Undómiel on hänet tuntenut ja läheiseksi ystäväkseen maininnut; ja Gondorin kuningatar on sentään tuntenut naisen kauan ihmisten laskemassa ajassa.

Hän on nähnyt vaaleatukkaisen naisen säteilevänä morsiona, joka on vuosien ja eletyn elämän mittaan saavuttanut aivan erilaista kypsyyttä sekä voimaa kuin mitä hänellä oli ollut kukkeimpina nuoruusvuosinaan.

Nyt Éowynin hiukset taittuvat enemmän hopeaan kuin kultaan, hänen silmänsä ovat käyneet sinessään hailakkaammiksi -joskin ne ovat säilyttäneet tarkan katseensa- ja kaikki hänen ilonsa ja menetyksensä näkyvät avoimesti hänen kasvojensa uurteissa.

Arwenin katseelle nainen on säilyttänyt kauneutensa ja lumovoimansa: kuitenkin tämän kauneus on entisen päivänpaisteen sijaan paremminkin verrattavissa tähtien ilkikuriseen ja salaperäiseen tuikkeeseen.

Side näiden kahden naisen välillä syventyi vuosien saatossa lujaksi ja kestäväksi, vaikka nuori rohanilaisneito ohitsemenevässä huumassaan aluksi kuvittelikin rakastavansa Arwenin kohtaloksi tarkoitettua miestä, Esteliä. Mutta Faramir Denethorin pojan mieltyessä rohanilaisneitoon oli Éowyn valmis myöntämään erehdyksensä itselleen, sillä vasta Parannuksen Tarhassa hänen suurin ja todellisin rakkautensa seisoi tummana ja voimassaan lempeänä hänen edessään.

Arwen ymmärsi naista ja näki sydämellään, että tämän rakkaus Faramiriin oli vilpitöntä; eikä hän epäröinyt luottaa naisen uskollisuuteen. He olivat kumpikin yksinäisessä asemassa, vaimoja ja äitejä, jotka tarvitsivat tukea ja lämpöä toisiltaan. Eikä kummankaan koskaan tarvinnut katua päätöstään, kun ystävyys heidän välillään vähitellen kasvoi suureksi ja helläksi.

Éowynille Arwen saattoi rauhallisin mielin purkaa sydäntään, milloin se kantoi taakkaa tai huolta; suuriruhtinattaren kanssa hän saattoi nauraa ja hymyillä, jakaa miehensä ja lastensa kanssa kokemansa onnenhetket. Éowynille juuri Arwen oli se, jonka onnellisuus oli Faramirin tyytyväisyyden ohella hänelle tärkeintä. Niin he olivat lämpimiä ja lojaaleja toisilleen; sen kertoivat myös vaivihkaiset, viivyttelevät kosketukset sekä katseet, jotka hehkuivat tulkitsematonta valoa.

Juuri Éowynin vuoksi Arwen matkaa Ithilieniin, jonka ruska toistaa viimeistä loistoaan ennen talven myötä koittavaa kuolemaa; tuon saman hiipuvan hehkun näkee hän nyt hiipivän ystävänsä surusta hohkaaville kasvoille. Vaikka Éowynin iho on käynyt entistä läpikuultavammaksi ja ylpeät rinnat ovat menettäneet vuosien painosta pyöreyttään, on hänen silmissään aina palanut intohimo; mutta nyt kuningatar näkee naisen silmissä vain varjoja haipuvasta voimasta.

Lohduttaakseen ja tietämättä muusta Arwen painautuu sanattomasti liki.

Sormet pujottautuvat naisen rypistyvien sormien lomaan, pää laskeutuu varoen kuperalle rintamukselle. Hänelle valkotukkaisen naisen suru on pyhää; tämän murheessa haltia näkee väistämättömästi oman menetyksensä koittavan ja suree sitäkin enemmän tietäessään, että omaa murhettaan hän joutuisi kantaa yksin, ilman lohduttajaa. _Se lähestyy._

Arwenin vartalosta kulkeutuva lämpö lievittää hiukan Éowynin rinnassaan tuntemaa kipua, pitkän aikaa he kaksi he vain hengittävät sylikkäin. Sykäyksiä, toveja, ikuisuuden ripauksia. Kunnes kuningattaren silmät tavoittavat kaukaisuuden ja hänen äänensä kulkeutuu kuiskauksena suuriruhtinattaren tietoisuuteen.

_-Éowyn, Éowyn, lähestyvä on se aika, jolloin taas lepäät hänen sylissään ja hymyilet kirkkaasti kuin aurinko,_ Undómiel sanoo tyhjyyteen katsoen.

-_Sillä minä näen teidät; kätenne ovat jälleen yhteen liitetyt eivätkä vuodet paina kulmianne._

Suuriruhtinatar antaa silmiensä kyyneltyä kuningattaren sanojen tavoittaessa jähmettyneet ajatuksensa.

_-Ja kenties on kerran koittava se hetki, jolloin te kaksi seisotte ikuisesti rinnallani, _hopeatukkainen vastaa viimein äänellä, joka on tunnistamaton hänelle itselleenkin.

_-Eikä Estel koskaan jätä sinua,_ nainen lisää hitaasti_. -Tai minä, _hän kuiskaa ja tavoittelee surumielistä hymyä ensimmäistä kertaa moneen päivään. Arwen suutelee hellästi naisen otsaa ja vastaa väsyneenä tämän hymyyn.

_-Niin. Emmekä me enää tunne surua tai yksinäisyyttä._


End file.
